dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Wildernesses
Overview Wilderness are uncontrolled regions on the map. Each Wilderness you conquer increases your resource production rate. The higher the level of Wilderness, the greater the increase to your resources, but it will be more heavily defended by wild Anthropus. All wilderness other than plains and swamps will give a % increase of your income once they are captured. The number of wildernesses you can capture depends upon the level of your fortress. Once your army is large enough, it is advisable to only capture lakes and/or savannas, due to the increased consumption of a larger army. Level 1 Wilderness gives a 5% increase to its resource, and each level after increases by 5% per level, up to 50% for level 10 Wilderness. All lakes level 5 or higher have a chance to give you a Water Dragon Egg.The higher level the lake is increases the odds of obtaining the egg they say. Type of Monsters (in Wilderness) ﻿ Translations Quick reference chart: Troops needed for no losses Wilderness: Level 1: 60 lbm Level 2: 80 lbm Level 3: 136 lbm Level 4: 200 lbm Level 5: 600 lbm Level 6: 800 lbm Level 7: 1,100 lbm Level 8: 5,000 lbm (not quite true. I lost almost 10% out of 5000) <= ...will cause losses...?!? Level 9: 8,000 lbm Level 10: 35,000 lbm The chart below is stupid, and you dont need much research, just research all to lvl 3, and attack all the lvls of wildernesses with +2k of what's on top. and the part about send more will cause loses is rubish. try it out :) * Please note that you have researched things like Medicine, rapid deployment, weapons calibration and Metallurgy to at least level 3 when attacking above a level 4 wilderness & level 5 when attacking a level 7 wilderness or above. * Also Note that sending in extra troops other than what is mentioned in this chart, WILL CAUSE LOSSES, following the guide will assure you don't have losses and retain the most amount of resources from the wilderness that you attack Troop Requirements (Can we get people to test the minimum troop limits for each level Wilderness? Be sure to notate missing data as a priority. We're striving to get the absolute minimums first, then we can build from there. Thank you!) *''' Please confirm data. Post confirmation screenshots under Confirmation Screen Captures. ''(Deletion of Coordinates, City name, User name, General name and picture is permitted and encouraged!)'' Also please be responsible since there are many players at many age groups use appropriate language It would be great if when a combinaiton is confirmed that the date of the confirmation was also indicated. Images of Anthropus cannibals.jpg|Cannibals stench.jpg|Stench she devils.jpg|She Devils clubbers.jpg|Clubbers hurlers.jpg|Hurlers shredders.jpg|Shredders chieftan.jpg|Chieftan bloods.jpg|Bloods ragers.jpg|Ragers just to be safe.png|i used this amount jus to be safe Troop Requirements Confirmation Screen Captures '''Delete Identifying Information ''Before ''Posting! Lvl 5 Wild--Mountain Confirmation, 4 SSD Losses.png|5 Wild, new Gen lvled during 1st test. 4 SSD Lost. Untitled.jpg|Level 8 Wilderness wild 2.JPG|67 minotaurs, 1-star, full bounty (wild 2) dragons of atlantis report.png|Level 7 wild, 800 longbowmen. 6 wc, 4 metal, 3 med Untitled.png|900 LBM Conquering lvl 7 Wild (legit) level8_forest.png|Lv8 Forest, 830BD, 110AT, 3med, 6drag, prof.png|level 6 camp 9k lbm 101 AT no losses lvl9wild.JPG|Lvl 9 forest, Weacal-5 med-4 metal-6 6765 lbm, BAD Screen shot 2011-02-21 at Feb 21 5.37.34 PM.png|Level 9 Savanna, 9000 LBM, Lv. 6 Calib/Met/Med lv8lake.png|level 8 wilderness Screen shot 2011-02-24 at 10.54.40 PM.png|LVL 10 wilderness 12k LBM is bull with research Lvl6Wild.png|Level 6 Wilderness, 2200 LBM, 30 Min lvl10-hill-22.6kLBM.jpg|LvL 10 Hill - 22.6k LBM - no losses - confirmed! wildern4.jpg|wilderness lvl4 wilderness3ssd.jpg|wilderness 3 ssd wilderness3lbm.jpg|wilderness 3 lbm wilderness4lbm.jpg|wilderness 4 lbm wilderness3lbmmino.jpg|wilderness 3 lbm mino Level 10 See.jpg|Level 10, 5* general, 8 metal, 8 weapon, 7 medicin Whippedout.png|Ouch rawr.jpg|Water Dragon Egg obtained while fighting no troops forest 5.png|lvl 5 forest 1250 lbm + 400 mino wc 2 met 2 med 3 Capture.PNG|wild 2 wild4.PNG|wild 4 prof.jpg|lvl 6 forest anthro camp lvl 5.png lvl 10 Savanah.png Category:Brats Category:3000 Category:wilderness Category:anthropus camps